Ley primera
by YoyoBlack
Summary: "Los hermanos sean unidos, esa es la ley primera porque si los hermanos se pelean los devoran los de afuera". Los herederos de la familia Black tuvieron una relación tan única como enigmática, de la admiración al respeto, de niños a jóvenes adultos, esta es su historia. Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años


¡Bienvenido mi querido lector! Un mar de gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK y este fic participa _en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Primer viñeta: Admiración_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Intentando no pensar en el miedo que le provocaba la oscuridad, Regulus presionó sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca para aminorar el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones. El baúl era incomodo y frío, pero Sirius jamás lo encontrará allí. Después de todo, ambos sabían que entrar al despacho de su padre estaba terminantemente prohibido a menos que Orión les hiciera una invitación directa, pero por una sola vez, Regulus había deicidio romper las reglas, todo fuera por ganar.

Los minutos pasaban y casi podía oír la frustración de su hermano, jamás había sido un buen perdedor. Al oír unas pisadas cerca sintió como el corazón se le encogía, si su padre lo encontraba allí estaría en grandes problemas. Gracias a Merlín, al agudizar el oído pudo distinguir el singular caminar de su hermano mayor, y no el aristócrata y firme paso de Orión.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió rechinando, la voz de Sirius se escuchó fuerte y clara —Regulus más te vale que no estés aquí adentro pequeña sabandija.

Escondido dentro del baúl el menor de los Black luchó por contener la risa. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de orgullo de su hermano, el gusto de Sirius por romper las reglas solo era superado por sus ganas de que Regulus las rompiese con él.

—¿Sabes Reg? Si padre se entera de esto estaremos metidos en grandes, que van, grandes no, grandísimos problemas.

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron con temor, pero no con el suficiente como para obligarlo a delatar su posición. Sabía que su hermano solamente estaba buscando provocarlo y que haría lo que fuera por ganar. La sangre no es agua, y la competitividad corría por las venas de los Black casi tan espesa como la pureza.

—Me pregunto que dirá madre al enterarse— Regulus tragó en seco mientras Sirius hacía una pausa dramática—. Deshonra, desgracia... Seremos una verdadera vergüenza para la familia Black, ambos herederos desobedeciendo a su padre y jugando un juego muggle ¿Crees que sería capaz de borrarnos del tapiz?

—¡Basta Sirius no digas tales cosas!—Con un chillido agudo Regulus salio del baúl mientras su hermano estallaba en carcajadas.

Enfurecido por las burlas y por el hecho de haber caído nuevamente en las tramoyas de su hermano mayor, Regulus empujó a Sirius con todas las fuerzas de un flacucho niño de nueve años . Enojado y divertido en parte iguales Sirius le devolvió el empujón y en cuestión de segundos ambos hermanos se encontraban rodando por el suelo, formando una bola de patadas y puñetazos.

—Para ya sabandija, vas a hacerte daño.— Exclamó Sirus con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —Respondió el menor con los dientes apretados.—Tu eres la sabandija.

Rojo de furia Regulus empujo a su hermano una vez más, causando que este se estampase contra una mesa de cristal. El sonido del bamboleo de la mesa les heló la sangre y su única reacción fue sostener su respiración. Apoyado arriba de la mesa, como si se tratase de un altar, se encontraba el jarrón preferido de su madre, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, ambos observaron como el mismo se estrellaba contra el suelo partiéndose en un millón de pedacitos.

Los hermanos compartieron una rápida mirada mientras ambos se ponían tan blancos como la nieve, si fuera una caricatura la onomatopeya oh-oh se encontraría en flamantes letras rojas en la pantalla. Pasos apresurados se oyeron en la escalera y los niños sabían que no saldrían de esta victoriosos.

—Ni una palabra Regulus.— Susurró Sirius a la par que la puerta de abría de un solo tirón.

Con su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos tan oscuros como el ónix, Walbugra Black era una mujer cautivadora. La matriarca de los Black rondaba los años cuarenta y no medía más del metro sesenta, sin embargo, ante los ojos de sus hijos, Walbugra era simplemente inmensa.

—Niños— Su voz gélida como el hielo hizo a los niños estremecerse y cuando los ojos de su madre se dirigieron al resultado de su última travesura el alma se les cayó a los pies—¿Quien fue?— como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos tragaron en seco en perfecta sincronía.

Regulus sintió aquel conocido picor en el fondo de la garganta mas reprimió con fuerza sus ganas de llorar. Los castigos solían ser mucho peores cuando lo hacían "Los Black no lloran". Solo podía esperar que su padre no llegara a casa antes de que su madre terminara de azotarlo, pues los golpes que le proporcionaba Walbugra parecían una caricia a comparación.

—He sido yo madre— Por un instante Regulus creyó que su boca había actuado por cuenta propia pero al ver la mueca orgullosa de su hermano supo que ese no era el caso.

Walbugra no era ninguna tonta, conocía a sus hijos a la perfección y la palabra culpa se leía en la cara del Regulus a millas de distancia mientras que la valentía condecoraba con orgullo los rasgos de su hijo mayor.

—¿Es eso cierto Regulus?—El pequeño se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—Lo es—Aseguró Sirius y al ver la cara incrédula de su madre agregó— De nada madre, era un jarrón espantoso.

El castigo no tardó en llegar. Desviando la mirada y estremeciéndose ante los gimoteos de su hermano, Regulus sintió cada golpe en carne propia. El sonido de cinturón estrellándose contra la piel de su hermano acosaría los sueños de Regulus durante muchos años luego de aquella tarde.

—La próxima vez deberías ser más astuto Sirius— Ninguno lo dijo, pero todos sabían que no se refería al jarrón roto. Los Black jamás ponen a nadie delante de sus propios intereses.

Los minutos se hicieron interminables y por un momento Regulus se cuestionó si su madre dejaría de azotar a su hermano algún día. Sus pies se encontraban pegados al suelo como si estuvieran atornillados y el temor y la angustia habían paralizado cada uno de sus músculos. No fue hasta que su madre estuvo satisfecha y dejo a Sirius en libertad que Regulus recuperó el control de su propio cuerpo. Ambos se apresuraron fuera del despacho y una vez que Walbugra estuvo fuera de vista, Regulus permitió que su dulce carita aniñada se anegara en lágrimas. Desesperado por un poco de afecto y seguridad Regulus buscó la mano de su hermano mayor quien con una risotada se deshizo de su débil agarre

—Eso es asqueroso Regulus, no quiero que me pegues tus piojos.—El menor sonrió con ganas.— En unos meses voy a ir a Hogwarts y no quiero ser conocido como el niño piojoso de primer año

— Ya es demasiado tarde para eso Sirius ¿Has visto los rulos de tu cabeza? Los piojos ya deben haber hecho un parque de diversiones ahí adentro.

Regulus no sabía porque su hermano se había echado la culpa -otra vez- ni porque su madre había fingido creerse sus palabras-otra vez- lo que si sabía, era que su hermano mayor era su héroe personal, y mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Muchísima suerte a todos los participantes del reto! Y gracias especiales a ti que te has tomado el tiempo de leer hasta el final. Espero con ansias saber que te pareció, cualquier tipo de comentario, critica, o duda es aceptada -siempre que sea con respeto-.

Nos leemos pronto

Carios

Yoyo


End file.
